Terra's Invitation from Ventus (Epilogue)
With Andy and his family moved into a new house, Ratchet and the gang are about to head out once again. Buzz: Hold on. You guys are leaving? Reia: We had to. Kiva: Yeah, our journey isn't over yet. Woody: But all of you are coming back, right? Ratchet: Maybe someday. Buzz: Take care of yourselves. - As Ratchet and the gang left the house, Woody and Buzz overheard that a new puppy was revealed. Back in the starship, Terra takes his lifetime pass to Far, Far Away from his pocket when Kiva showed up before him. Kiva: Hi, my love. Terra: Oh, hey. Kiva: Seems like you got a pass to Far Far Away. Terra: Yeah, Ven gave me a lifetime pass to that place. Kiva: That's so cool. Terra: So, what brings you here? Kiva: Well, I'm making a list to see which love nickname you like best. Terra: Oh.. I'm guessing 'sweet pea' kinda gets old, right? Kiva: I like being called sweet pea. Terra: Oh, I see. What other names you got on that list? Kiva: Well, there's 'lemon cake'. Terra: That won't work, because Alister called Sonja by that name a few times. What else you got? Kiva: There's.. Hmm... How about 'shiny pearl'? Terra: Sounds a bit off. How about 'lovely idol'? Kiva: I love it, my lovely idol. - Kiva giggles about their decision and Reia enters the room so suddenly. Reia: Kiva, I-- Oh.. I haven't interrupt anything, have I? Kiva: Nope. I was just talking with Terra, master. Reia: Oh, okay. Anyway, I did some research on Fiona, the girl who married Shrek not long ago. Looks like she had an impressive record. Kiva: Wow.. That's great, Reia. Reia: It'll be much easier if I can show you. Kiva: Alright, master. - Quorra opened a screen and showed Fiona's very complicated connection chart. Kiva: Wow! Nice chart. Reia: Fiona was locked away into this castle until she was rescued by us and Shrek. But there's a bigger story behind this mess. Kiva: There was a king and queen that had a daughter named Fiona, but the Fairy Godmother put a spell on her and her parents locked Fiona away. Reia: Exactly. From their point of view, the Fairy Godmother's son, named Prince Charming, is supposed to be the one who kisses Fiona. Terra: Huh... No wonder we didn't see him back in the castle. We got here first. Kiva: Yep. Reia: But now because of this, new deals have been made inside the city. I still don't know what they are, but whatever's going on in Far Far Away, it won't be good. Kiva: Well then. Since Terra has a lifetime pass there, we should take a look and see what's going on. Does Ratchet know about this? Reia: Not yet, but I'm about to tell him. He should be at the bridge with Sasha. Would you and Terra like to come along? Kiva: Sure, master. - As the trio make their way to Ratchet, Kiva asked an important question for her master. Kiva: Hey, master? Do you think I did good on my Mark of Mastery so far? Reia: You did very well. But the Mark is not over until Zemo is arrested for his crimes. One thing remains clear: This is the test of heart, not revenge or hatred. Kiva: I understand, master. - The trio entered the bridge and finds Ratchet, ready to speak to them. Ratchet: Glad you're here. Any idea what's happening in Far Far Away? Reia: The three of us have something in mind. - Reia, Terra and Kiva explained what's happening in Far Far Away as the episode ends in a cliffhanger. Category:Scenes